Stents are generally cylindrical shaped devices that are radially expandable to hold open a segment of a blood vessel or other anatomical lumen after implantation into the body lumen. Stents have been developed with coatings to deliver drugs or other therapeutic agents.
Various types of stents are in use, including balloon expandable and self-expanding stents. Balloon expandable stents generally are conveyed to the area to be treated on balloon catheters or other expandable devices. For insertion, the stent is positioned in a compressed configuration along the delivery device, for example crimped onto a balloon that is folded or otherwise wrapped about a guide catheter that is part of the delivery device. After the stent is positioned across the lesion, it is expanded by the delivery device, causing the stent diameter to expand. For a self-expanding stent, commonly a sheath is retracted, allowing expansion of the stent.
Stents are used in conjunction with balloon catheters in a variety of medical therapeutic applications including intravascular angioplasty. For example, a balloon catheter device is inflated during PTCA (percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty) to dilate a stenotic blood vessel. The stenosis may be the result of a lesion such as a plaque or thrombus. After inflation, the pressurized balloon exerts a compressive force on the lesion thereby increasing the inner diameter of the affected vessel. The increased interior vessel diameter facilitates improved blood flow. Soon after the procedure, however, a significant proportion of treated vessels re-narrow or collapse.
To prevent acute vessel narrowing or collapse, short flexible cylinders, or stents, constructed of metal or various polymers are implanted within the vessel to maintain lumen size. The stents acts as a scaffold to support the lumen in an open position. Various configurations of stents include a cylindrical tube defined by a mesh, interconnected stents or like segments. Some exemplary stents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,331 to Boneau, U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,127 to Globerman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,732 to Wiktor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,762 to Palmaz and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,955 to Lau. Balloon-expandable stents are mounted on a collapsed balloon at a diameter smaller than when the stents are deployed. Stents can also be self-expanding, growing to a final diameter when deployed without mechanical assistance from a balloon or like device.
Stent insertion may cause undesirable reactions such as inflammation, infection, thrombosis, and proliferation of cell growth that occludes the passageway. Stents have been used with coatings to deliver drugs or other therapeutic agents at the site of the stent that may assist in preventing these conditions. In some methods of producing a stent designed to deliver a drug, the drug coating is applied to a stent framework. This may result in the drug being delivered to only those portions of the vessel in direct contact with the stent. The coating can be applied as a liquid containing the drug or other therapeutic agent dispersed in a polymer/solvent matrix. The liquid coating then dries to a solid coating upon the stent. The liquid coating can be applied by dipping or spraying the stent while spinning or shaking the stent to achieve a uniform coating. Combinations of the various application techniques can also be used.
To increase the amount of therapeutic agent that may be deposited on the surface of the stent, the surface of the stent framework can be modified. Modifications may take the form of channels, holes or grooves on the stent surface as well as holes extending through the stent framework. However, placement of these modifications in a consistent manner is difficult leading to inconsistent amounts of drug deposition and elution.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a stent having a modified surface for improved drug delivery that would overcome these and other disadvantages.